earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Platime Mandrake
category:Human category:Rogue category:Alliance Platime's Basic Information Name: Platime Mandrake Height: 6'1" Weight: N/A Body Type: Athletic/Well-Built Age: 62 Platime's Associations Current Profession: None Previous Professions: Bodyguard, Thief, Mastermind, Master of Deception, Doctor, Soldier, and Guard 'Best' Friends: Syddan, Dantis, Tavion, Carterian, Bhasu, Rafekey, Caradieu, Loura, Malisa, and Amberly ((I don't know if everyone listed has a profile but they might so I made 'em all links)) Maritial Status: Married to Vairis Mandrake Children: 0 Known Personality: Kind to those who are kind, mean to those who are mean, usually compassionate, but can be very shut-off from the world and arrogant. He likes to have things his way most of the time, arguing with him could probably end violently. Clothing and Weapons Current Clothing; Head: Dark mask emitting shadows Shoulders: Spaulders made of Wyrmtongue, glisten in the light Chest: A piece of leather with cadaverous qualities glowing dark Tabard: Argent Dawn Legs: Leggings made of leather from Devilsaurs in Un'Goro Gloves: Gaunlets from within Zul'Gurub drenched in blood Feet: White albino crocscales glisten with every movement Weapons; Main Hand: A dagger contributed by nature, sheening in fire Off Hand: An ancient Warblade used by the Trolls within Zul'Gurub for hundreds of years. Personality, and History History: Platime was born in Westfall when it was a successful area of farming and agriculture. Quickly his life turned wrong when the Defias attacked and killed his family (Members of Family, Unknown). He was taken by the Defias and trained to fight under them, he quickly acceled in the ranks and became the best fighter. He fought his way out and ran away from them and fled to Stormwind. He quickly fell deep into a life of crime, mugging, murdering and dodging the Hounds for a long time. He aged faster then most should his age and delved deep into the Syndicates of Stormwind at the time. He teamed up with a striving for power Warlock, named Tavion. They both started recruiting and causing what chaos they could with the resources they had. In the time Platime fell in love with a Hound, and they eventually married eachother, Vairis was her name. Tavion, unbeknownst to Platime at the time, had a son named Carterian, whom he kept locked up and shut off from the world, eventually Carterian rebelled and slaughtered Tavion. Platime blew this off at the moment, but his anger is seething out slowly at modern times. Platime went away for a long time to fight in the Alterac Valley against the Frostwolf Clan. He quickly retired from his soldier duty due to many serious injuries. He settled down for awhile but quickly became a pirate and sailed with the Dark Hearts. He isnt' as active in his pirating as he was, trying to be with his wife more. Personality: Platime occasionally is warm and welcoming, but as of late he has become less and less social and is only talking to old friends, not making new ones. He is passionate in his beleifs and will fight for what he beleives in. Due to his past he can still kill mercilessly if needed